


Твой сосед слева

by Freedom_N_G



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Book Spoilers, Oblivious Simon, Protective Raphael, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_N_G/pseuds/Freedom_N_G
Summary: «Хорошо, - произносит Саймон, запихивая рубашку обратно в чересчур богато украшенный шкаф, который занимает половину его комнаты, - это не фильм девяностых. Там не будет сцены с шоппингом под девчачий инди-рок, и даже если эти крошечные рюкзачки, вероятно, снова в почёте, пожалуйста, никогда не покупай хоть один из них».Рафаэль смотрит на него так, словно он болван. «Тывообще понимаешь половину из всей той фигни, что выходит из твоего рта?»





	Твой сосед слева

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).
  * A translation of [your left hand man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351631) by [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets). 



> **От автора:**  
>  Сие подразумевалось как малюсеньких фик о не_замечающем!Саймоне и затем всё перевернулось с ног на голову, но хей хо. Опять же, только сериальный канон (не буду врать мне просто нравится писать вне зависимости от знания области), и **спойлеры** на 1x11 плюс « _Дневники вампира_ » 6 сезон (вроде Рафаэля, лучше не спрашивайте).
> 
> **От переводчика:**  
>  Благодарность автору [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets) за работу и разрешение на перевод и бете [Ара-Ара](https://ficbook.net/authors/1334367) за правки.  
> Также можно прочесть на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6649384).

+

  
  
— Рафаэль не заставляет тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь делать, так ведь? — спрашивает Клэри, когда они встречаются в следующий раз, лицо подёрнуто тенью беспокойства, и Саймон хмурится, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли он каждый раз приносить с собой колбу с кровью, когда кто-то захочет зайти на кофе.  
  
— Рафаэль _всегда_ заставляет меня делать то, чего я не хочу делать, — говорит он, рассеянно играя с кучей пустых сахарных пакетиков, оставленных Клэри между ними. — Вроде, я не знаю, _быть вампиром_. Между прочим, я по-прежнему всё же формально виню его за это.  
  
Выражение лица Клэри темнеет, и Саймон гадает, следовало ли им разговаривать о вампирских штуках. Он всё ещё не совсем уверен, что во всех тех правилах сумеречных охотников — или, например, в любом из них — и Клэри — это _Клэри_ , но если она сейчас следует инструкциям, то он не хочет ставить её в неудобное положение.  
  
— Если он причинит тебе боль, я убью его, — говорит Клэри, и глаза Саймона становятся шире от удивления.  
  
— Эм, — говорит он. — Спасибо? Я почти уверен, что он бы меня завернул в ковёр где-нибудь с, к примеру, пятью телохранителями на круглые сутки, если бы думал, что ему удастся избежать этого, хотя не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться?  
  
Клэри моргает, глядя на него, а затем улыбка подёргивает уголки её рта:  
— О, — произносит она, — вот в _чём_ суть. Ну, в таком случае…  
  
— Я понятия не имею, какой поворот этот разговор только что взял, — говорит Саймон, потому что привык к «артистичной натуре» Клэри, но это кажется необычно быстрым переключением в личности. — В _чём_?  
  
— Ничего, — говорит она. — Не моё дело. Я просто рада, что ты в порядке.  
  
Саймон действительно смутился, но Клэри проводила бо́льшую часть своего времени с эквивалентом Сумеречного Мира, как, например, песня Джеймса Бланта, поэтому, вероятно, следовало сделать ей скидку.  
  
 — Я тоже?  
  
Клэри с ухмылкой легонько толкает его локтем и начинает рассказывать о том, как поживает Изабель после суда и как она зависает с Магнусом, немного узнавая о боевой магии, и вообще не упоминает Джейса, что говорит более чем, о том, что ей вероятно, хочется это сделать. Саймон — хороший лучший друг, поэтому он не давит на неё, но полагает, что ей, вероятно, в скором времени нужно будет поговорить с кем-то об этом. Желательно с очень хорошо оплачиваемым профессионалом, потому что чёрт знает, что Саймон собирается сказать кроме:  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, вы не спали вместе?  
  
Он плохо ладит с неловкими ситуациями, он знает об этой своей особенности характера.  
  
Телефон Клэри начинает звонить, когда она скармливает ему трагедию Алека Лайтвуда, и Саймон притворяется, что не испытывает облегчения, когда ей приходится умчаться, объявив о делах сумеречных охотников, неопределённо махнув рукой; когда-то она раскрыла бы ему все подробности: от художественных занятий до объектов ухаживаний, до кошмаров, но, по-видимому, это прекратилось, когда она нашла свою «судьбу», а он, ну, _умер_.  
  
Саймон не уверен, что ему так уж нравится этот новый мировой порядок, но по крайней мере он не вынужден выслушивать бесконечную сумеречно охотничью мыльную оперу, коей является жизнь Клэри.  
  
Опять же, _ему_ приходится иметь дело с вампирами.  
  
Он думает, что в любой день он сменит _эту_ сагу о любви, рождённой под несчастливой звездой.  


+

  
  
Прошла неделя, и Саймон до сих пор не знает, что означает «советник временного лидера клана», за исключением выслушивания жалоб членов клана на оборотней, и фэйри, а также на сумеречных охотников, вроде как, в _больших масштабах_ и сдерживания Рафаэля от уничтожения того небольшого количества одежды, которое он был в состоянии захватить из дома.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Саймон, запихивая рубашку обратно в чересчур богато украшенный шкаф, который занимает половину его комнаты, — это не фильм девяностых. Там не будет сцены с шоппингом под девчачий инди-рок, и даже если эти крошечные рюкзачки, вероятно, снова в почёте, пожалуйста, никогда не покупай хоть один из них.  
  
Рафаэль смотрит на него так, словно он болван:  
— Ты вообще понимаешь половину из всей той фигни, что выходит из твоего рта? — говорит он, покачивая головой. — Теперь ты мой советник. Ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться выглядеть немного респектабельным.  
  
Саймон моргает:  
— Мы пьём кровь. Я не думаю, что респектабельность когда-нибудь окажется на столе.  
  
Рафаэль издаёт гортанный звук, означающий, что он надеется, что Саймон исчезнет, если он просто пожелает достаточно сильно, а Саймон быстро хватает с потёртыми коленками джинсы, которые у него были, с тех пор как он был второкурсником в старшей школе, прежде чем они рассыпались в пыль грубой силой воли Рафаэля.  
  
— Просто, — говорит Рафаэль, стиснув зубы, — надень что-то приличное… хоть немного.  
  
— Да-да, капитан, — произносит Саймон и прячется в свою ванную комнату, прежде чем Рафаэль может что-то бросить.  
  
Он ждёт, пока не услышит, как тот уходит, а затем подрывается назад, чтобы найти свою самую задротскую футболку, поскольку по существу это его _работа_ в эти дни — раздражать Рафаэля как минимум в восьмидесяти процентах часов бодрствования.  
  
И кроме того, всё относительно.  


+

  
  
— Это клуб, — говорит Саймон, в смятении моргая, глядя на неоновый знак.  
  
— Поздравляю, — говорит Рафаэль, — твои способности наблюдения улучшаются.  
  
Саймон смотрит на свою футболку с покемоном и вздрагивает, сглатывая от плохого предчувствия, которое напоминает ему, что он снова несёт ответственность за собственную гибель. Рафаэль выгибает бровь, и Саймон закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, я знаю, я идиот.  
  
— Видишь? Ты действительно _учишься_ , — говорит Рафаэль, хлопая ладонью по его плечу. — Давай же.  
  
Вышибала позволяет им пройти прямо внутрь, что не должно удивлять Саймона, но всё ещё по большей части он осознаёт, что даже с его новоприобретённым бессмертием ему в самом деле нет двадцати одного. Кроме того его ксива — отстой.  
  
Не похоже, что он может сказать, будто был во всех этих ночных клубах раньше, но он в настоящем — в прошлом — первокурсник, поэтому это не совсем новый опыт. Тем не менее место кажется ещё более _необычным_ , чем казался «Пандемониум» когда-либо, и он не уверен, всё ли дело в его новых вампирских ощущениях или просто в старой доброй чуйке, но он _знает_ , что здесь есть хищники.  
  
— Оставайся рядом, — говорит Рафаэль, и Саймон кивает и на этот раз даже не думает о неподчинении.  
  
Во-первых, Саймон замечает, насколько все прекрасны. Не в том нормальном, «оделся, чтобы произвести впечатление» случае, но, вроде, буквально _великолепно_. Каждый человек в комнате мог легко украсить собой подиумы показа мод, или страницы журнала, или голливудские фильмы, и, вау, хотел ли он когда-либо на самом деле послушать Рафаэля хоть один раз и надеть что-то, что не заставило его выглядеть вечно одиноким пятнадцатилеткой.  
  
Всякий раз когда ему _удавалось_ пробираться в клубы, прежде чем его присутствие всегда оставалось практически незаметным; как-то раз он сумел случайно пролить напиток на платье девушки, и её парень угрожал оставить его без сознания в переулке, но даже это прошло достаточно быстро, когда те начали обжиматься и полностью позабыли о нём.  
  
Сейчас он действительно скучает по этой анонимности.  
  
— У меня что-то есть в зубах? — спрашивает он, пытаясь сохранить свой тон лёгким и скучающим на милю в радиусе.  
  
— Ты новообращённый, — говорит Рафаэль, не глядя на него. — Для существ настолько старых «новообращённый» — слишком заманчиво.  
  
— Что ж, _это_ не звучит зловеще, — говорит Саймон и немного придвигается к Рафаэлю, даже без задней мысли.  
  
— Просто делай так, как я говорю, — говорит ему Рафаэль, а затем бросает на Саймона взгляд, говорящий о том, что на самом деле он не верит в то, что это произойдёт. Саймон готов поспорить, но это не похоже на то, будто он когда-либо одаривал своего нового блестящего лидера доказательствами обратного, поэтому он просто кивает и сопротивляется желанию схватиться за рукав Рафаэля, словно испуганный ребёнок.  
  
Они направляются вверх по лестнице к задней части комнаты, ограждённой VIP-зоны, и Саймон был бы впечатлён, если бы не попытался вычислить лучший способ для побега, с ощущением, которое только увеличивается, когда их приветствуют четыре человека, которые — без тени сомнения — вампиры, что намного старше его или Рафаэля.  
  
— Ах, мистер Сантьяго, — говорит одна из них, женщина, которой на вид около сорока, а по факту, вероятно, века. Она одета в платье, которое скользит подобно маслу, когда та двигается, и сапфиры размером с двадцатипятицентовую монету в ушах. — Добро пожаловать.  
  
— Благодарю вас, мадам, — говорит Рафаэль. — Я хотел приехать и поприветствовать лично, поскольку… ситуация изменилась.  
  
— Да, — говорит она. — Камилла. Какой позор. Тем не менее мы всегда одобряем свежую кровь.  
  
На это её глаза впиваются в Саймона, и похоже, что его вены наполняются льдом; рука Рафаэля прижимается к его, и он вспоминает, что нужно попытаться выглядеть несколько менее сродни испуганного подростка, но трудно держать каменное лицо, когда чувствуешь себя загнанной в угол мышкой.  
  
— Надеюсь, вам понравится проводить ваше время в Нью-Йорке, — говорит Рафаэль, голос твёрдый. — Если вам что-то нужно, вы знаете, где нас найти.  
  
Женщина хмыкает, потянувшись к шампанскому, которое появляется из ниоткуда, его содержимое _слишком_ розовое, чтобы быть чем-то вроде особого коктейля, и Саймон привык теперь уже к крови — вынужден — но есть что-то в этом проявлении повседневного декаданса, что заставляет его хотеть засунуть кляп в рот.  
  
Рафаэль снова склоняет свою голову перед группой, прежде чем разворачивается, чтобы уйти, хватая Саймона за руку и решительно уводя его обратно вниз по лестнице. Саймон может чувствовать взгляды на своей спине, и от этого мурашки пробегают по его коже.  
  
— Кем они _были_? — спрашивает он, когда они оказываются достаточно далеко, чтобы музыка продолжала заглушать их голоса.  
  
Рот Рафаэля кривится от отвращения:  
— Старейшие, — говорит он. — Они существовали и до закона клана, и до Соглашений, поэтому они не следуют ни тем, ни другим. Это делает их слишком опасными.  
  
— Так что ты только что пригласил их в отель? — скептически спрашивает Саймон. — Это кажется разумным.  
  
— Я высказал им уважение, которого они ожидали, — говорит Рафаэль. — В противном случае они почувствовали бы необходимость высказать свою _точку зрения_. Оглянись. Неделю назад это место было пригодно только для мальчишников и торговцев наркотиками, теперь он полон самых красивых людей этого города, каждый из которых под _инканто_ настолько глубоко, что никогда не уйдёт. Пока Старейшие этого не пожелают.  
  
— Блять, — произносит Саймон, озираясь в ужасе. — Разве мы не должны что-то делать? Сказать кому-нибудь?  
  
— Они приберутся, прежде чем мы сможем нашептать об этом так много, — говорит Рафаэль, и Саймон удивлён тем, насколько рассержено тот звучит. Дело не в том, что он думает, что Рафаэль — абсолютный мудак — парень спасал его жизнь по меньшей мере в два раза больше, чем рисковал ею, поэтому всё работает в его пользу, — но он также просто, вроде как, предполагает, что Рафаэль придерживался закона, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру, а не из моральных устоев.  
  
Вероятно, он должен в какой-то момент перестать недооценивать людей.  
  
— Так почему ты привёл _меня_? — спрашивает он, и Рафаэль пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты новообращённый только что оперившийся птенчик в клане. Они должны были слышать о тебе, и было безопаснее представить тебя таким образом, чем дать им попытаться встретиться с тобой на их условиях.  
  
— Ах, — произносит Саймон. — С завязанными глазами в задней части фургона, я уловил.  
  
— Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов.  
  
— У меня действительно был луч надежды, — говорит Саймон, когда они уже снаружи, и все запахи по-домашнему знакомы. — Я имею в виду, конечно, я чувствовал, что они собирались перейти в полный режим Ганнибала на какое-то время, но это практически сделало клан похожим на Уолтонов.  
  
Рафаэль закатывает глаза:  
— Пойдём, мальчик-Джон, — говорит он. — Пошли домой.  


+

  
  
Саймон проводит пару вечеров, зависая с Люком в «Нефритовом Волке», хотя он не поддерживает технически контакты с оборотнями или что-то ещё; он полагает, что если Рафаэль будет высасывать работу из пальца для него в зависимости от своего настроения, тогда он может по крайней мере сослаться на несуществующий контракт, и прямо сейчас он предпочитает использовать свои свободные часы на гляделки со свиной «Му Шу» и притворство, будто большинство из здешних других чуваков не хочет довести его до гробовой доски.  
  
— Не допытывай, — начинает Люк тем голосом, которым говорит, что он абсолютно любопытен, — но ты снова скрываешься? Я думал, теперь всё станет получше?  
  
— Так и есть, — говорит Саймон. — Я имею в виду, что бо́льшая часть клана избегает меня, пока я не эквивалент вампирам, помешанным на тренировках, или чему-то вроде, но всё в порядке.  
  
— Итак…? — нажимает Люк, и Саймон стонет, пробегая пальцами по своим волосам.  
  
— Рафаэль ведёт себя странно, — говорит он в конце концов. — Ну, странн _ее_.  
  
— Если он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя в опасности или дискомфортно, я мог бы…  
  
—  _Нет_ , — говорит Саймон. — Эм, я имею в виду «спасибо», но и «нет». Это не то. В любом случае он ещё больше обычного беспокоится. В городе есть эти древние вампиры, и он из-за них на взводе, так что…  
  
— Старейшие, — говорит Люк кивая. — Поганые создания.  
  
— Это были они. Итак, да, он заставляет меня придерживаться комендантского часа, и за мной следуют несколько других, вроде как, всё время, и это становится нелепо.  
  
Люк выглядит удивлённым, а затем в скором времени развеселившимся, и Саймон задумывается, откуда это взялось в Клэри.  
  
— Что? — говорит он, и Люк качает головой.  
  
— Нет, ничего. Хорошо, что он серьёзно относится к твоему благополучию.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Саймон. — Принимает моё благополучие всерьёз, вторгаясь в мою личную жизнь, различия минимальны. Как мне заставить его отвалить?  
  
Люк пожимает плечами:  
— Поговори с ним?  
  
— Ага, — говорит Саймон, — потому что _это_ всегда плодотворная процедура.  
  
— Хорошо, ты мог бы попытаться дать ему некоторое время на беспокойство, пока он не увидит, что ты справляешься со всем своими силами, — говорит Люк, и _хах_.  
  
— Лады, — говорит Саймон. — Я позволю Рафаэлю «беспокоиться обо мне» от всего сердца.  
  
Люк кашляет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего, — говорит Люк. — Вообще ничего.  


+

  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Рафаэль, вытаскивая наушники из ушей Саймона. — Что происходит?  
  
Саймон моргает, глядя на него:  
— Ну, Деймон и Бонни застряли в этом мире-тюрьме, а Елена заставляет Аларика стереть её воспоминания о Деймоне, потому что она думает, что больше никогда его не увидит.  
  
— …Что?  
  
— «Дневники вампира», — говорит Саймон, поднимая свой iPad, чтобы Рафаэль мог видеть экран. — Я занимаюсь _исследованиями_.  
  
— Ты… _Dios*_ , я даже не хочу знать. Я имел в виду, что _с тобой_ происходит? Ты здесь. В отеле. Добровольно.  
  
Если бы Саймон знал, что у Рафаэля, добивающегося своего, будет дополнительный бонус «примерь его шкуру», он бы сделал это раньше. Как бы то ни было, он просто пожимает плечами и старается не выглядеть самодовольным.  
  
— Я просто подумал, что было бы безопаснее околачиваться здесь какое-то время. Кроме того, Клэри пытается остановить убийства.  
  
Рафаэль хмурится:  
— Правильно.  
  
— Ты хочешь посмотреть _вместе_ , или…? — сказал Саймон, похлопывая по сиденью рядом с ним, и Рафаэль несколько раз моргает, рот открывается и закрывается как у рыбы, перед тем как парень уходит.  
  
Саймон записывает это как победу.  


+

  
  
— Старейшие попросили встретиться со всеми лидерами кланов в штате, так что я буду в отъезде пару ночей, — говорит Рафаэль, загоняя Саймона в угол, когда тот покидает кухню с кружкой горячей крови и комиксами, которые заказал на Amazon, к большому разочарованию местного почтальона.  
  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я был за главного, пока ты не вернёшься? — невинно спрашивает Саймон.  
  
— Боже, нет, — говорит Рафаэль. — Лилия за главного. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты попытался не сжечь отель или не позволял похищать себя.  
  
— Оуу, — произносит Саймон. — Я обещаю, что ты мой единственный похититель в списке.  
  
Рафаэль игнорирует его:  
— Серьёзно, — говорит он, твёрдой хваткой держась за плечи Саймона, — если что-нибудь случится, иди к сумеречным охотникам.  
  
Даже если бы слова не заставили Саймона остановиться на полпути, взгляд в его глазах заставил бы; Саймон поболтал с другими достаточно для того, чтобы разузнать, что Старейшие никогда не остаются в одном месте слишком надолго, и что все эти меры предосторожности в основном происходят из-за нестабильности, с тех пор как Камилла была свергнута. Никто из них не находится по-настоящему в опасности — даже Саймон — но, по-видимому, Рафаэль не рискует.  
  
Саймон делает глоток своей горячей крови и смотрит на точку, расположенную слева от уха Рафаэля.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит он. — Хорошо.  
  
Рафаэль держится за него ещё какое-то мгновение, а затем исчезает, чтобы поиграть с самыми устрашающими вампирами в городском квартале, в то время как Саймон застывает в одном из бесконечных коридоров отеля Дюморт.  
  
Несмотря на то что он наслаждался пассивно-агрессивной битвой между ними, что в основном потому, что он думал, что Рафаэль делает всё это, чтобы разозлить его. До сих пор Саймону в принципе не приходило в голову, что Рафаэль действительно пытался заботиться о его в безопасности.  
  
Есть вероятность, что Саймон, вроде как, мудак.  


+

  
  
Как выясняется, всё _нереально скучно_ без Рафаэля.  
  
Он думает о том, чтобы написать ему множество раз, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени потребуется, прежде чем он станет настолько раздражённым, что на самом деле ответит, но даже Саймон не настолько мелочный, чтобы мешать Серьёзным Вампирским Делам, тем более что теперь это фактически имеет отношение к его здоровью, и счастью, и подобным вещам.  
  
Он проводит пару часов, беседуя с другими членами клана, пытаясь отбросить предвзятую «вы все — монстры» чушь, которая затуманивает его рассудок с тех пор, как он обратился, и он думает, что на верном пути, когда Мариетта говорит, что он может позаимствовать книгу из её библиотеки в любое время, что, по словам Джаспера, обычно сводилось к ней и её пяти набитым чучелам оленей.  
  
После этого он прячется в своей комнате.  


+

  
  
Он отправляется на обед с Клэри и Сумеречными — что является _отличным_ названием для группы, если задуматься об этом, — хотя в основном это просто пытка, поскольку он не может есть. Он надеется, что это поможет ему не думать о том факте, что Рафаэля _всё ещё нет дома_ , но взгляды, которые Клэри продолжает кидать на него, показывают, что он не очень хорошо справляется с воцарившимся мандражом, от которого у него не могло быть дрожи.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — говорит она, в конце концов, перебивая Джейса на середине истории. Что касается Саймона то, он впечатлён оттого, что они могут сидеть за одним столом, но в то же время Клэри всегда была очень хороша в расстановке приоритетов. Джейс издаёт звук в протест, но Клэри теперь полностью сосредоточена на Саймоне, и когда-то Саймон бы, вероятно, устроил парад в честь этого, но, по-видимому, _всё меняется_.  
  
— Ага, — говорит он. — Нет. Я не знаю. Никто не слышал о Рафаэле, с тех пор как он отправился на эту конференцию в Creeps R Us.  
  
— О, — говорит Клэри, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, а Саймон снова напоминает себе, почему она его лучший друг. — Есть ли что-то, что мы можем сделать?  
  
— Э-э, — говорит Джейс, — мы на самом деле не вмешиваемся в вампирские дела…  
  
Клэри бросает на него взгляд, который точно говорит о том, что она думает по _этому поводу_ , и подталкивает локтём руку Саймона:  
— И всё же серьёзно, что угодно.  
  
На её лице это выражение, значащее, что она продумала что-то примерно на пять шагов вперёд Саймона, что вполне типично, но также немного настораживает.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Саймон. — Всё круто. Как сказал Джейс, это вампирские дела. Я уверен, что он в порядке.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Клэри и поворачивается к Изабелль, чтобы спросить у неё, как поживает Мелиорн, оперативно меняя тему и уходя от волнительных неловких эмоций, пузырящихся под кожей Саймона.  
  
Он пытается не думать обо всём, что могло случиться с Рафаэлем, но он не может остановиться; Рафаэль не самый выдающийся парень в мире, но он хороший лидер и хороший дипломат — если откинуть ситуацию Саймона в сторону — и он должен был быть одной ногой здесь, другой — там, заканчивать и закапывать…  
  
Фраза, которую Саймону нужно немедленно стереть из своего словарного запаса, _боже_.  
  
Каждая часть него вибрирует от нервов, и Саймон собирается сказать: «Да пошло всё», — и попросить у «Клэри и ко.» надавать всеми боевыми манёврами по тем многовековым вампирским задницам, когда его телефон жужжит. Саймон так сильно тыкает на него, что экран начинает трескаться.  
  
_Отель всё ещё стоит, я впечатлён._  
  
Облегчение, которое хлынуло сквозь него потоком, является одновременно как ошеломляющим, так и адово смущающим, и Саймон на мгновение спокоен, прежде чем оно ударяет его, будто грузовой поезд.  
  
— О, дерьмо, — говорит он, внезапно радуясь тому, что ему не нужно дышать, — это _действительно плохое время_ , чтобы понять, что я перескочил напрямик этап кризиса сексуальной самоидентификации и угодил прямо в _чувства_ , не так ли?  
  
— Вау, — произносит Клэри. — Обращение не помогло тебе с этим внутренним голосом _совсем_.  
  
Саймон моргает, глядя на то, как Джейс и Алек смотрят на него с похожими выражениями ужаса на лице, в то время как Изабель, похоже, очень сильно старается не смеяться.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — говорит Саймон, — чувства? Какие чувства? Ни у кого нет времени на это. Уж точно, не у меня. _Ха!_  
  
— Пожалуйста, остановись, — говорит Клэри, крепко зажмурив глаза и поглаживая его руку.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит Изабель, сверкая глазами. — Мы не из тех, кто будет осуждать. Кроме того, секс в Нижнем Мире совершенно горячий.  
  
— Мне не нужно было этого слышать, — говорит Алек. — Ни в одной из вселенных я не должен был этого услышать.  
  
— Как сегодня Магнус? — открывает ответный огонь Изабель, и Саймон не знал, что кто-то может краснеть настолько глубоко, ничего себе.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он, запихивая свой мобильный телефон в кармане пиджака и толкая Клэри локтём, пока та не вываливается из кабинки, — на этой ноте я ухожу. Очень важное вампирское дело, требующее внимания, и всё такое.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Клэри. — Ах, ага. Передавай Рафаэлю, мой «привет».  
  
— Вероятно, он просто найдёт это подозрительным, — напоминает Саймон. — Я скажу ему, что ты замышляешь что-то или вроде того. Кажется, он находит странное наслаждение в том, когда другие люди подозрительны. И снова, почему мне нравится этот мудак?  
  
— Чёрт возьми, если бы я знала, — говорит Клэри, но она не кажется обеспокоенной, или расстроенной, или что-то ещё, поэтому Саймон вычисляет, что это почти с эквивалент одобрения у сумеречных охотников.  
  
Он машет ей, и никогда парень не был более благодарным за сверхъестественную скорость.  


+

  
  
— Вот ты где, — говорит Рафаэль, когда Саймон находит его. Он складывает документы на стол, который, видимо, принадлежал Наполеону Бонапарту или кому-то другому, и Саймон успевает его рассмотреть; он выглядит усталым, но невредимым, что является наилучшего сценарием для Саймона.  
  
— Старейшины на самом деле отчасти являются животными, хах? — говорит он, выстреливая как обычно. — Задерживать тебя дольше комендантского часа, таким образом…  
  
Рафаэль закатывает глаза:  
— Там был лидер клана из Нью-Джерси. Он _болтает_.  
  
Саймон смеётся, и лишь немного отчаянно:  
— Итак, вся штука с моей защитой, — говорит он, не утруждаясь ходить вокруг да около, — я не думаю, что это было с намёком?  
  
Брови Рафаэля взмывают вверх, и ему требуется больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы взять под контроль свою экспрессию:  
— Почему? — говорит он в конце концов.  
  
Саймон пожимает плечами:  
— Я просто понял, ты знаешь, если это было бы так, тогда это было бы здорово, — Рафаэль всё ещё выглядит мечущимся, поэтому Саймон добавляет, — я беспокоился о тебе.  
  
— Ты беспокоился за меня, — повторяет Рафаэль, но делает медленный шаг вперёд, что означает, что он либо на борту, либо планирует избавить Саймона от его страданий — оба из вариантов кажутся убедительными на данный момент.  
  
— Что? — говорит Саймон. — Будто ты единственный, кто имеет исключительное право на странное, чрезмерно опекающее поведение?  
  
— Хах, — говорит Рафаэль, и вдруг он _тут_. Лично для себя Саймон считает, что это гораздо лучший пример вторжения в его пространство, чем обычные тренировки Рафаэля.  
  
Ему нравится даже больше, когда Рафаэль целует его.  
  
Учитывая, что у него только что был момент озарения, примерно полчаса назад, Саймон был на сто процентов, что он на борту этого развития ситуации.  
  
— Значит ли это, что ты начнёшь делать то, что я говорю? — спрашивает Рафаэль, когда они разрывают поцелуй, улыбка, играющая в уголках его рта, наполовину самодовольная и наполовину мягкая в значительной степени.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Саймон, — удачи с _этим_.  
  
Рафаэль не выглядит слишком расстроенным.  
  
— Что теперь? — спрашивает он, и Саймон думает, что если бы его сердце всё ещё работало, он бы пропустил удар с намёком уязвимости, он не может поверить в то, что ему позволено услышать.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты должен «позащищать меня» куда больше, — говорит он с похотливой ухмылкой, которая лишь немного тормозит усмешку, которая, кажется, никуда не денется. Рафаэль зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи Саймона и стонет.  
  
— Это наихудший выбор из всех сделанных мною, — произносит он приглушённо, — и это действительно о чём-то да говорит.  
  
Саймон смеётся, подталкивая Рафаэля к одному из удобных золотых диванов.  
  
— Отстойно быть тобой, — говорит он, и планирует защищать Рафаэля в ответ.  


+

**Author's Note:**

> Dios* (исп.) - Боже. 
> 
> Спасибо за ваше время :) И помните, ни что так не вдохновляет как Kudos и feedback. Хорошего вам дня!


End file.
